Robotic devices may include control systems that are communicatively coupled to various sensors. For instance, an example robot may include one or more of an accelerometer, an inertial measurement unit, or a GPS sensor, which may generate data that the control system may use for various tasks, such as navigating an environment. The example robot device may also include a camera, illumination (from a device such as an LED), a speaker, and a microphone, which may be used for various applications, such as surveillance, telepresence, or search and rescue.
Like robotic devices, tablet computers may include control systems that are communicatively coupled to various sensors. For instance, an example tablet computer may include one or more of an accelerometer, an inertial measurement unit, or a GPS sensor, which may generate data that the control system may use for various tasks, such as mapping. Tablet computers may also include one or more cameras (e.g., a front-facing and a rear-facing camera), which may be used for various applications, such as photography or video conferencing.